


Conquering Love

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Claiming Bites, Intersex Loki, Loving Marriage, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The things that turn us on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conquering Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this was inspired by a tv show I saw called Big Giant Swords he's a guy from Ireland who lives in the U.S. and makes giant swords as a hobby/buisness. They're very cool, and someone asked him for an axe and he wanted to make a kind of viking axe and he talked about how they used it in battle and then a vision. Thor training with a large battle axe as Loki watches. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

He was sweating, his broad tanned chest bared as he wielded the axe with an expert hand. Loki watched in the far corner of the training grounds, Thor in black leather pants swinging and thrusting the axe at an invisible foe.

 Loki let his mind wander to very erotic thoughts, his husband stalking over to him lifting him in arms as if he were a prize he had won taking him into their bed. From there he would ravish him, kissing every part of him making him call out his name.

Loki knew he had to leave quickly, he didn't want anyone but Thor to see the effect he was having on him.

Just as he was about to exit he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and there was Thor. Loki tried swallowing but couldn't, suddenly his mouth became dry.

 Before he could compose his thoughts, Thor pinned him to the nearest wall with a smoldering kiss. Loki moaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Thor's neck as he waved his hand and they were in their bed-chambers.

Clothes were quickly shed and hands began to explore. "I saw you, your eyes raking over my body your hands twitching as I swung the axe, you enjoyed that didn't you husband?" Thor breathed on Loki's skin.

"Yes" he moaned feeling himself being prepared. "Tell me your thoughts" Thor encouraged as he slipped another finger inside Loki.

"You conquered me like a true Viking taking his just reward….and….oh god….oh Thor" Loki moaned louder as Thor hit that bundle of nerves deep inside that had him seeing stars.

"Is that what you want? For me to conquer you? To have you pledge yourself to me?" Thor whispered as he slipped himself between Loki's legs.

"Yes, oh Thor yes" Loki gasped. "Very well then, you are here by mine and I'm going to make love to you till you are sore" Thor promised as he began moving.

 Loki moaned softly wrapping his legs around Thor's waist, this felt so good. "S-Such a big axe you wield, speaks volumes!" Loki moaned as he felt Thor move deeper again increasing their rhythm a little.

"You liked that? The way I held it firmly in my hands, moving it smoothly through the air, commanding it to my will?" Thor moaned on Loki's skin as felt his husband's body come to life from his words.

"Yes" Loki breathed as their rhythm became faster and faster. Thor began to bite and nip at Loki's skin causing colorful marks to appear.

"All will know, you are mine forever I have your heart" Thor said feeling his climax approaching as did Loki's.

They both screamed the other's name as waves of pleasure washed over them, they lay in afterglow. "So…you have a thing for big guys and axes?" Thor asked catching his breath.

 Loki  gave him a smoldering kiss in response, he then began to let his hand travel downwards between Thor's legs. "I'm about to show you again just how much" Loki breathed. Thor gasped as Loki began to stroke him. Loki's name, was the last coherent thing he said before pleasure took over.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
